


I Don't Bite

by 1L_LITTLESFANFIC



Category: Malcolm in the Middle
Genre: Anal Sex, Kissing, Oral Sex, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Rimming, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 23:45:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15302697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1L_LITTLESFANFIC/pseuds/1L_LITTLESFANFIC
Summary: Dewie is starting to have feelings for someone. The only problom is he has no clue how to even ask his brothers and even if he did what laim advice whould he get from them. What will happen with Dewie and this person and will Dewie ask for help? Only one way to find out





	I Don't Bite

**Author's Note:**

> don't own work for, know anyone who owns or works for FOX and any other TV show that airs MITM that goes the same with the show

It has been two days since Dewey was put into the class for the mentally disturbed class all thanks to Malcolm. However he can't help but to have weird feelings about one of his new students and the only person could help is Francis but he forgot the number to his cellphone. As he was heading towards his room he heard sounds and thought it was just Reese and Malcolm fighting again. When he opened the door his eyes went wide. There in front of him is his brothers not only naked but having sex.

Reese was on all fours getting fucked by Malcolm. They just moaned not caring if Dewey is seeing them. Yet again they are not paying any attention until the bedroom door closes. They soon see there brother standing there but they just kept fucking.

"Take your dick out Dewey so I can suck it. I won't bite but I will just kick your ass when Malcolm fucking me if you don't."

Not wanting that he pulled down his pants and boxers and got closer to Reese. Resides soon took the soft dick and started to suck away causing Dewey to moan. It did not take long for Dewey to be fully hard. Reese was sucking him like a pro. Dewey soon got into it and stared to face fuck Reese. Malcolm just smiled watching this and fucked harder into Reese, causing Reese to cum into the condom he had on. It was better than coming onto the floor or on their bed. Malcolm was the next to cum and once he finished shooting his load he went on his knees rimming out his own cum. After a few more thrusts into Reese's mouth Dewey came into Reese's mouth where he swallowed every drop. Reese took off the condom and drank his own load as well.

Dewey was now not afraid to say he liked boys too but he was not ready to get fucked by his brothers just yet. The next day at school Chad had to use the washroom but because he had big mittens on his hands he could not go alone. This time he picked Dewey to go with him. They have a privet washroom away from the other kids for a number of reasons. Luckily for Dewey Chad only had to pee. Once inside the washroom Dewey locked the door and went to Chad.

"Can you just pull my pants and underwear down?"

"Yah ok."

For the first time he saw another boy's dick that was not his brothers. He waited for chad to so he can quickly pull Chad's underwear and pants back up as he was starting to get hard looking at Chad's dick.

"Can you do me another thing and hold my dick while I go."

"Um I guess."

Deep down in Dewey's head he was screaming 'Oh god yes I would love to."

He got behind Chad and started to hold his dick and he started to piss. Holding his dick was turning Dewey on and was getting more harder if it was possible. Once Chad was done Dewey was about to pull up Chad's underwear and pants when he was stopped.

"Not yet. I want to see your dick because you saw mine."

Before Dewey could say anything Chad went on his knees and undid Dewey's pants and pulled them down along with his boxers. Chad just smiled and held Dewey's dick.

"Don't worry I don't bite. Well not if you want me to."

With that Chad started to suck away on Dewey's dick. He started to suck faster and faster until Dewey came into Chad's mouth and he gladly swallowed. Chad for one was happy he made it this far normally the other boys would stop him from sucking their dick. Then something else happened. Dewey pulled Chad to his feet and kissed him on the lips. They both where happy they found someone that's liked boys. After school Dewey despised to take Chad home. He did not hear any sounds of sex going on so the close was clear. He knows his parents won't be home for hours and if he is caught by his brothers they most likely won't do anything. Once in the bedroom they quickly started to make out and Dewey quickly pulled down Chad's pants along with his underwear and quickly went to work. He could not help to moan getting sucked for the first time. This just made Dewey suck even faster until Chad came in his mouth.

"Fuck me Dewey I want you to be my first."

Dewey smiled and quickly got naked and pulled off Chad's shirt and mittens off. He soon slid his hard sick into Chad's add and they both moaned. Dewey fucked him slowly so he can get use to having a dick up his ass but Chad had stuck a dildo up his ass a few times.

"Harder I want it hard."

Dewey just smiled and fucked harder as the two made out. Chad's hands was amazingly soft and was rubbing Dewey's back. The fucking kept going faster and harder until Dewey came in Chad's ass. They kissed one more time before falling asleep.

What they did not know was Malcolm and Reese was fucking in the garage and just finished when they saw Dewey sucking away on Chad. The two watched the action as they jacked off. They were so close of coming but before they had the chance Dewey was done fucking and fell asleep with his little boyfriend. Reese and Malcolm just looked at each other and smiled as they nodded.

**Author's Note:**

> What did you think of the story? Please let me know and feel free to read my other stories.


End file.
